1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle seat with two symmetrical halves that reciprocally pivot about a common axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 531,333 issued to Rogers in 1894 for bicycle saddle. However, it differs from the present invention because it rocks back and forth along the user's legs but not reciprocally in response to the position of a user's legs. Therefore, the disclosure does not suggest a device that helps a user lift one leg when applying force (and weight) with the other one.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.